


Last Straw

by fxvixen



Series: how life spans [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Cuddling, Kissing, Like one curse word, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxvixen/pseuds/fxvixen
Summary: Missing his bus home was the last straw.Actually no.The last straw was when after he trekked the three miles on the humid 37 degree day with his 35 pound bag back to his apartment, Oikawa wasn’t even there.





	

Missing his bus home was the last straw.

Actually no.

The last straw was when after he trekked the three miles on the humid 37 degree day with his 35 pound bag back to his apartment, Oikawa wasn’t even there.

Iwaizumi had watched as every single part of his day had slowly crumbled to pieces and started to slow roast over the pit of despair, and the only thing that had kept him going was that Oikawa was going to be home today. Oikawa was going to be home today and Iwaizumi would walk into their apartment and see him and feel like everything was going to be okay. Iwaizumi would walk up and hug him and give him a kiss before he would ruffle his hair and taunt him into cooking supper. They’d lay around and watch tv and then at the end of the night, Iwaizumi would take him into the bedroom and show him just how much he missed him.

But Oikawa isn’t here.

There’s no sign that he’s been here since a week and a half ago when he left his coffee on the counter in his rush to the airport and Iwaizumi had refused to clean it up so the brat would have to take care of it when he came back.

Which he hasn’t. And he was supposed to, several hours ago. But he hasn’t.

Iwaizumi would frown harder if he wasn’t already glaring at everything he walks past. He sets his bag down and heads into the bedroom to plug in his phone. It going dead had been the first thing to happen to him this morning after he arrived at work. Apparently he’d forgotten to plug it in after he and Oikawa had been up talking all night, even though Iwaizumi’d had to work at 7:30 this morning.

It isn’t Oikawa’s fault but right now Iwaizumi wants to think it was. He isn’t here to defend himself anyway so why not.

While the phone comes back to life, he changes into some soft sweats and scrubbes his hands through his hair in frustration. He wants to pull on it, and viciously rip at it but that brings about the memory of when Oikawa had found him like that one day and smoothed his own hands through it saying,

_“I won’t let anyone else hurt my Iwa-chan, why do you think you’re the exception?”_

Iwaizumi just wants him here. Now. That way he can be bratty in person while Iwaizumi gives him a good shoulder punch for worrying him.

His phone vibrates back on and Iwaizumi storms over to see several messages appearing on the screen.

**_How was the early morning~~ >=D_ **

**_I’m excited to see you today <3 <3 <3_ **

**_Iwa-chaaaan tell me you’re excited to see me too =’’)_ **

**_Fine then. Be that way, but I’ll know when I see you! =PP_ **

**_My flight is delayed =(( somethings going on with the plane_ **

**_I wish you’d say something so I knew you were getting my messages_ **

**_Are you upset?_ **

**_We’re about to take off, so I’ll see you soon. Please text me. I’d like a message when I get off the plane._ **

Iwaizumi texts back immediately, chest tightening quickly at the thought that Oikawa thinks he was mad at him.  

_**My phone was dead today. No thanks to you**._

Looking at the time the last message was sent, Iwaizumi calculated that he should probably be getting off the plane soon and be home in the next hour or so. Good, enough time for him to mope around on the couch for awhile.

He leaves his phone there to charge and walks out into the living room, hopping the back of couch to flop on it lengthwise. Iwaizumi flips on the tv and presses play where he left his movie last night when Oikawa called. He relishes in the screams of the people running away and wishes for a moment that he could be as terrifying as godzilla. He’d walk back into his work and tell everyone to fuck off because he’s in charge now; then they’d quiver in fear and he’d take immense pleasure in it.

Hm. Well, Iwaizumi’s not sure how Oikawa would feel about having a lizard for a boyfriend, but he doesn’t really care about what that idiot cares right now anyway. He can complain about it when he gets here. Maybe if Iwaizumi threatens it, he’ll come running.

Iwaizumi slaps his hands to his face and scrubs. He’s thinking about _becoming a lizard_ right now. He’s going to go crazy if Oikawa doesn’t get here soon.

He grabs one of Oikawa’s stupid throw pillows, hunches over and screams into it while simultaneously trying to suffocate himself. He keeps the scream going for as long as he can until it’s nothing more than a long horrible moan into the fabric. After a couple minutes he flops back against the arm, lightheaded.

Iwaizumi closes his eyes and tries to pretend life isn’t real and hopes Oikawa gets home soon.

That lasts for maybe five minutes.

He hops up and paces back and forth across the living room a few times before heading into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. He finishes putting it together and takes a bite of it.

It tastes like sand.

Iwaizumi swallows it and gets a drink, but leaves the sandwich on the counter next to the old coffee. He moves back into the bedroom and checks his phone again.

**_=D =D =D_ **

**_Tsk, tsk. Iwa-chan, I seem to remember someone saying they didn’t want to hang up either last night~~_ **

Oikawa has responded, which means he’s off the plane. He should be here soon. Everything’s fine, he’ll be here soon. God, why hasn’t anyone invented teleportation yet???

Iwaizumi stalks back out into the living room and hops over the couch for a second time, laying on his stomach this time, face in the arm. He resists the urge to scream again.

It might only be ten or fifteen minutes before Oikawa walks through the door, but it feels like at least two hours of running through all the ways he wants to destroy the people at work.

The front door slams open in the usual Oikawa fashion. Suddenly, all the energy is gone from Iwaizumi; he couldn’t get up to greet him if he wanted to.

“Iwa-chaaaan~~~” he sings out. “I’m back~ I know you’ve been waiting with baited breath to see me.”

Oikawa walks into the apartment, and Iwaizumi can hear his suitcase wheel behind him.

“Iwa-chan, you’re watching this movie again? You should have at least waited until I could make fun of it while you watch.” Oikawa reaches the back of the couch and presumably looks down at him. Iwaizumi can’t tell because his face is still buried in the couch. “Oh, you’re not watching it.”

He watches Iwaizumi silently for a few moments.

“Hmmm. I’m not sure I like this picture Iwa-chan, it looks like something’s wrong.”

Iwaizumi grumbles a response into the cushions and he knows damn well Oikawa can’t understand.

“I see, I see. Well, I’m going to put my suitcase away and change quick and then Doctor Oikawa will see if he can’t fix it up, okay?”

Iwaizumi groans and listens to him walk away, even as he wants to drag him back by his hair.

You know… gently.

Iwaizumi flips over after a struggle and actually manages to sit up somewhat by the time Oikawa walks back in. He comes around the couch and smiles down at Iwaizumi all cute and affectionate and Iwaizumi frowns hard at him. Where was this affection and cute an hour ago?

His frown only makes Oikawa’s smile wider but he tilts his head and softens it. “What’s wrong Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi doesn’t want words. He wants to grab him and tie him up so he can never go anywhere again, so he’s always right there where he needs him.

He settles for grabbing him. Oikawa lets out an awkward squawking noise as Iwaizumi pulls him down to straddle him where is still sits lengthwise on the couch. Iwaizumi presses his face into Oikawa’s chest and really _really_ attempts to pretend life isn’t real and that he and Oikawa are the only ones that exist.

“Oh, Iwa-ch–”

“ _One word_ , Shittykawa, and I’ll **punch** you.”

He falls silent and Iwaizumi takes the moment to breathe him in. He rubs his face against Oikawa and tightens his arms around him as if to pull him into his body. Oikawa slides forward into his lap and hums appreciatively, curving his neck to put his face in Iwaizumi’s hair. Iwaizumi feel a hand card through it a few times and then cradles his head against him. Oikawa’s other arm wraps around him too.

Iwaizumi can’t describe the relief that he feels at being held by another person, and not just another person, but _his_ person. His boyfriend, his childhood friend, his _bes_ t friend, the one person he would do anything and everything for without question, holding him just as tightly and gently as he holds him. It feels nice and secure and so _familia_ r and Iwaizumi can feel all his emotions unwinding in a somewhat pleasant, somewhat irritating way. Pleasant, because he knows what they are now. Irritating, because he wants to let them out.

After a few minutes, Oikawa seems to _know_ , in that way he has.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he breathes into Iwaizumi’s hair.

Iwaizumi grumbles into his chest. “What did I say about talking.” He makes to move to make good on his threat.

“Well, you haven’t punched me yet, so I think i’ve got pretty good odds!” Oikawa giggles like he’s proud of himself. He probably is.

They sit quietly wrapped together for another moment. Iwaizumi tries to gather his thoughts. He really does want to talk about it, as hard or humiliating as it might be. He reminds himself that Oikawa cares, he might tease him, but he loves him and he cares.

“I was… antsy… all day. I was tired and antsy.”

Oikawa cards through his hair a couple more times and waits patiently for Iwaizumi to continue.

“Um… lots of things went wrong today, and I had been excited to see you, so… the fact that the day didn’t go so well put a damper on my excitement and I was upset about it.”

Iwaizumi screws his mouth up, but he forces the next words out, gritting his teeth with the effort. “I told myself it would be okay, because when I got home I could see you again. I just had to make through and I would see you, and it would be okay.” Iwaizumi tightens his arms briefly. “But you weren’t here.”

“Hm,” Oikawa gently pushes him back so they can look each other in the eye, and Iwaizumi lets him even if he protests a little. “Doctor Oikawa’s first prescription is for lots of kisses! That will definitely help.”

He cups both the back of Iwaizumi’s head and his chin, and starts placing kisses all over his face. Iwaizumi supposes that this is a good alternative to hugging, if he gets a boyfriend eagerly being adorable all over him. Oikawa kisses his frown away and Iwaizumi wants to smile a little at his ridiculousness but he won’t give him what he wants so easily.

Oikawa pulls back again, looking over Iwaizumi’s face once more. He hums some more. “Hmmmm. I think… a couple slow kisses are needed too.”

He leans down, but pauses just before Iwaizumi’s lips. Iwaizumi doesn’t hesitate, though; he pushes against his lips only to have Oikawa shift over them lightly and give him a small lick. He deepens it and they slowly shift against each other, Iwaizumi’s head tilted back so Oikawa can come down against him.

Iwaizumi feels warm and gooey when they pull away, but his fatigue from early is returning.

Oikawa surveys him one last time. “I think the last thing Doctor Oikawa says you need is some cuddles in bed. How about it? I’m tired from the flight; you’re tired from your day. I know it’s only 18:15, but how about we go to bed?”

Iwaizumi grunts, but it turns into a short whine when Oikawa stands and walks away. Iwaizumi can feel his face fall into a longing puppy look.

Oikawa snickers softly when he looks back. “C’mon Iwa-chan! Cuddles~”

He disappears into the bedroom as Iwaizumi watches from the couch.

Dammit, he will follow him pretty much anywhere. 

If he’s gonna give away the last straw of the day… might as well be to this annoying nerd. 

Iwaizumi gets up to follow Oikawa into the bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> based off of [this art](http://gezeit.tumblr.com/post/148642304535/%E0%B9%91-%E3%85%82-%D9%88-i-needed-a-new-desktop-background) by [gezeit](http://gezeit.tumblr.com/) on tumblr
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://fxvixen.tumblr.com/)


End file.
